Just a Little Something more
by Wolfprincess529
Summary: A mysterious village is at Konoha for the Jounin Exams. Temari, Shikamaru, and the rest of the gang teams up to find out what this mysterious village wants with Konoha and Suna. Will that be the only thing that happens?
1. Chapter 1: Troublesome Day

Chapter 1:

In Suna..

I woke up to an uneasy wind. I battered my eyes, removing the grains of dust and sand upon them, then sat up.

"I don't like this wind."I thought.

I got up, walked passed my mirror, and stopped. I was wearing my black and purple shorts and tank top.

"Even when I'm sleeping, I still look good."I smirked.

I went inside the shower and let my hair rinse out.

I came out, and put on my purple shorts, tank top, fishnet leggings and arm sleeves. I slipped on my ninja shoes and grabbed my giant fan. I put my hair in my signature four pigtails, and went to the kitchen where Gaara and Kankuro were sipping tea.

"Morning."I greeted.

"Morning, I have a misson for you."Gaara stopped sipping his tea.

"What is it?"I asked.

"Okay, I need you to go to Konoha and meet up with the messenger, Nara Shikamaru. There, you need to stay and take place in the Jounin Exams even though you're one already. There is a new village and we need information on their ninja."He explain.

"Alright. I won't let you down Kazekage."I bowed.

"Kankuro will escort you to the gate where your misson begins. Good luck."He nodded me to leave.

I tightened my fan and walked with Kankuro to the gate.

"You ready sis?"He asked.

"Always ready. Don't question my ability!"I snapped.

"Sorry. See you soon."He poofed away.

I nodded, then flew on my fan towards the forest to Konoha.

"Here comes the Sand Ninja, Sabaku No Temari."I thought.

Shikamaru POV~

"Great, now another troublesome kuinochi is coming, and this one is spunky. I hate spunky."I said as I walked inside the Hokage tower with Ino.

"Hey watch it Shikamaru, Temari is one of my best friends. And I know you have feelings for her."Ino defended.

"So troublesome aren't you?"I smirked.

"You already know it, baka!"She slapped my arm playfully.

We walked inside, then Ino left me alone with the Hokage.

"Shikamaru, you may have heard that Temari is coming. Please show her the best of hospitality you can, knowing you're a lazy bum."She joked.

"Troublesome old lady.."I mumbled.

"You mind repeating that?"She shouted.

"No, I'm good."

"Thought so, you, Temari, Neji, Saskue, Tenten, and Ino will be on a team during the Jounin Exams. There is a new village and we need intel on them."She explained.

"Okay, but for how long?"I asked.

"At least a month."She answered.

"Great! A month with troublesome kuinochi!"I thought.

"You begin your misson by meeting Temari at the gate in one hour. Dissmissed."Tsunade said.

I nodded, then poofed to the nearest bench near the gate.

"One quick nap..."I thought as I dozed off.

A few hours later..

"You rude lazy baka!"A female shouted as she smacked me with a huge fan.

I woke up startled and in so much pain.

"Tsk tsk Shikamaru. You should know better."Neji smirked.

"Hehe. Are y-you okay, S-shika?"Hinata giggled.

"Nice Temari."Saskue observed the bump on my head.

"Oh he is so lucky I'm exhasted or he would be in the hospital."She snapped.

"Nice to see you too, troublesome woman."I smirked trying not to show the pain I was in.

"Stupid baka."She scoffed and walked away.

"I think your failing your misson."Tenten smirked.

"Oi. Temari wait!"I ran towards her.

"I give him a week."Naruto betted.

"Make that three days."Ino also betted.

Temari POV~

"That stupid, rude, cute baka!"I thought as I walked passed his house.

"Temari wait!"He called out to me.

I sighed, stopped, then turned around. He finally caught up to me and gasped for air. Being kind, I gave him a breeze.

"Thanks."He panted.

"What do you want lazy?"I smirked.

"Invite you to stay at my house."He blushed slightly.

"Oh? Is the lazy, Shikamaru-Kun, inviting a spunky girl like me, to stay with him?"My smirk grew.

"Is that a yes or no troublesome woman?"He got serious.

"Sure. Why not?"I answered as I followed him to his house.

He opened the front door, and I was ambushed by Yoshino, his mother.

"Temari! You're back in town! Oh I didn't have time to make a nice dinner! Please forgive me!"She rambled but I put my hand up.

" its okay. Its a suprise anyway. No worries."I put on my best smile.

She smiled, nodded, then gestured me to her husband, Shikaku.

"Always nice to see you Mr. Nara,"I greeted.

"Same for you. First girl I ever saw around here to be as good as us in Shogi. Wanna play?"He asked.

"Why of course, but could I unpack first?"I asked.

"Take your time. I need to talk to Shikamaru anyway."He nodded with a smile.

I nodded and poofed upstairs to "my" room. I unpacked my stuff and unhooked my fan and scroll. I let out my hair and changed my clothes into my robe. I went back downstairs and stopped by the wall. I started listening to the whispers of the wind.

"Not good."I mumbled.

I darted into the living room where Shikaku and Shikamaru were engaged in a game.

"Excuse me, Mr. Nara. I need to talk to Shikamaru."I started to shake.

"What's wrong?"Yoshino asked.

"Nothing at all, just need to talk, now."I emphasized towards Shikaku.

He understood and let Shikamaru leave the game.

"What's going on troublesome woman?"He smirked.

"The breeze I felt, I know which village that's from. Its from the Village of the Mountains. That's the mysterious new village. And their not kind."I started to feel rage growing inside me.

"Woah, calm down. Why do you hate them so much?"He asked.

"They are the ninjas who went against my village."I started to growl.

"Listen,"he held my face gently. "We will find out more at the Jounin Exams tomorrow okay?"

I nodded, but then it happened. He leaned in and kissed me. At first I was shocked, then relaxed.

"What's wrong with me?"We both thought.

A/N What do you think so far? This is my first FanFiction story so give me some credit. I'll update anytime i can! Please Read, Review, and Follow this story! thx!

~WolfPrincess529


	2. Chapter 2: Questionable Acts

Chapter 2:

"Why did I do that? Well, she looked so beautiful with her hair down, and I didn't like seeing her upset. Oh god, I'm screwed,"I thought aloud to my father.

"You what? That's my boy!"He patted my back.

"Not helping dad.."I mumbled.

"Listen, if she didn't do anything, then she liked it. Trust your old man."He comforted.

"Shika, your friends are here!"My mother announced.

"Hey, we heard what happened."Kiba started.

"What the hell, Shikamaru!"Tenten shouted while Neji held her back.

"Now, Temari isn't even speaking."Saskue said calmly.

"I don't know, okay!"I shouted as I poofed into my room and locked the door. I put a shadow protector on my door to block anyone from coming in.

"Why did I do that?"I shouted into my pillow.

Temari POV:

I sat in the ramen bar with Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Shino, Choji, and Kamatari, my summoning.

"Now explain how Kamatari came into this."Sakura asked poking my weasel.

"Anytime I don't speak, he comes out automatically."I whispered.

"Loyal, so let me get this straight, he kissed you?"Naruto shouted.

"Can you be any louder?"Shino mumbled.

"Did you like it?"Ino asked before Hinata did gentle fist.

"I don't know, it was, unexpected."I mumbled.

"Master, this boy, did he hurt you?"Kamatari asked.

"No, Kamatari. Leave him."I petted his head.

"So now what?"Hinata asked.

"I'm going for a ride.."I started.

"Let us come!"The girls cut in.

"Alone..."I mumbled as I disappeared behind my fan.

I flew on my fan around Konoha, looking over the little children who were laughing and playing.

"I want to be upset, but I just can't."I thought.

The image kept playing over and over in my head. I still feel his warm lips connected with mine.

"Why did I enjoy it? He is younger than me, but still. Why am I so confused! Ugh!" I landed on a roof. I opened my fan and did my battle stance.

"WIND SCYTHE JUSTU!"I swung my fan towards the forest, cutting down all the trees a mile away.

"That felt good."I thought.

"You need someone to spar with you?"A female voice asked.

I turned around and saw Kurenai. I smiled.

"Sure, I always need to improve."I nodded.

We both darted at each other, and we began.

Shikamaru POV~

"The house is too quiet. I know they are still here. I need room to think. Time to go to my favorite spot."I thought.

I snuck out the window and ran to the special roof. Before I reached, I saw Temari and Kurenai fighting with their jutsu.

"Did she clear the whole forest?"I thought as I noticed the empty forest.

"SHARINGAN!"Kurenai shouted.

"WIND STYLE- SUMMONING SCYTHE JUTSU!"Temari shouted back as she swung her fan, summoning Kamatari.

They both fell back, laughing together.

"Maybe the park is a better spot."I smiled as I ran towards the park grounds.

Temari POV~

"Thanks, I needed this."I laughed.

"Hey, every girl needs to have a little fun in life."Kurenai smiled.

Suddenly, she stopped smiling.

"What? What is it?"I asked.

She started smirking.

"So it is true, Nara Shikamaru is in love with you."

"What? What do you mean by that?"I started to get angry.

"Well, even the sensei's noticed. Anytime you come to our village, he acts totally different. Like less lazy, more productive kind of different."She explained.

"So that's why I was sent here.." I started to put the pieces together.

"I just felt his chakra but then it disappeared into the park. Go talk to him."

"Ha! I'm not talking to that stupid baka."I laughed.

"Please..."

"Ugh, fine."I nodded then disappeared.

"The plan is commencing now."Kurenai said into her earpiece.

"Excellent.."The Hokage replied.

Shikamaru POV~

I layed on the park bench, then dozed off into a nap. During my nap, a warm breeze passed by, causing me to wake up.

"Hey, lazy."Temari said while floating on her fan.

"Oh, hey troublesome."I smirked

"And he is awake."She smirked back.

"Can I help you? I was enjoying my nap."I said lying.

"Well, Kurenai wanted me to talk to about, you know."She looked at her leggings.

"Temari, im-"I started but she put her palm up.

"No worries, okay?"She said.

I nodded. Another breeze passed by.

"Well, I'll see you around."She jumped off her fan.

"Yeah.."I scratched the back of my head.

"See you at the Jounin Exams later."She nodded and jumped into the trees.

"Yeah..see you."I mumbled.

I stood up, brushed my pants, put my hands in my pockets, and slowly walked towards the ramen bar to meet up with the guys before the exams.

I walked through the village, looking at the innocent villagers talking, walking, and smiling.

"Hey Shikamaru."A voice said behind me.

I stopped in my tracks and smirked.

"Hey Asuma Sensei. I don't have time, I need to meet the guys for lunch."I said.

"I heard you were part of the top secret mission with the Sand Kuniochi."He smirked as he smoked a cigarette.

"Yeah, unfortunately.."

"You're pretty lucky."He said looking out in the distance.

"How so?"

"Most guys from here and Suna would do anything to have a spunky yet scary girl like her on their team."He smirked.

"Well I'm different as you may know. Girls are troublesome. And I, don't like spunky."I lied through my teeth.

"Oh? Alright, well go to your friends. They must be wondering where you are."

"Yeah, see you later."I waved as I walked inside the ramen bar.

I walked to the table where the guys were eating and laughing.

"So there's my love struck boy!"Kiba joked.

"Kiba, watch it"Shino warned.

"Its okay Shikamaru! I'm glad you're finally showing your youth!"Lee cheered.

"You really messed her up today."Neji said.

"Oh? How? She seemed fine when she came to talk."I asked.

"It was like she was shocked. Speechless is the word. Believe it!"Naruto shouted.

"And her summoning, nom nom, was out."Choji said.

"Really? Why?"I asked.

"She said that Kamatari comes out when she doesn't speak or she's quiet."Shino explained.

"But she seemed happy when she was training with Kurenai Sensei earlier."I said.

"Really? How so?"Neji asked calmly.

"She was laughing with her and stuff.."I mumbled.

"Well every girl needs fun in their life." Saskue said softly.

Then the girls except Temari came in.

"Hey guys!"Ino shouted.

"Can you be any louder baka?" Sakura punched her.

"Where's Temari?"Kiba asked.

"Training herself out with the Hokage. She seems so determined not to let her brother down."Tenten answered.

"That's Temari alright."I said.

"What are you gonna do?" Sakura asked

"Nothing,"I sighed

A/N I loved this chapter so much! What do you think? R AND R! 


	3. Chapter 3: Suprising Results

Chapter 3:

Temari POV~

After training with Lady Tsunade, I started to walk to the Hokage tower. I noticed the group of ninja walking towards the tower.

"Who is that pineapple-headed boy? Is that Shikamaru?"I asked myself.

He noticed me looking at him and stopped.

"I'll meet you there!"He shouted to the guys.

"Okay!"Naruto shouted.

He walked towards me.

"Yes? Can I help you lazy?" I smirked.

"Want to go together?"He asked blushing.

"Sure, why not?"I walked beside him.

We walked inside the huge room and saw groups from all villages. Sound, Waterfall, Mist, Earth, Grass, Fire, and some ninja from my village of the Sand.

"Woah, this is awesome!"Kiba cheered.

"I'm a little nervous.."Tenten stood beside Neji.

"There is the new village."Saskue pointed out.

We all looked at the village of the Mountains. There was a girl with silver hair, black shirt with arm and stomach fish nets, yellow shorts with leg fish nets, and ninja shoes. The taller guy had silver hair, black shorts, white shirt, ninja sandals, with a giant scroll. And the last girl had a purple ponytail, black leggings with green dress. She had a sword at her side.

"Do you recognize them?"Shikamaru asked.

"I think. I remember seeing them when we were younger."I said.

"Wait, you know this village?"Neji asked.

"Yeah, they're ninja who betrayed my village."I growled.

"Easy Temari."Ino comforted.

"Sorry, let me explain. Well the girl with silver hair is Kinomari. She has lightning jutsu and byakugan. The other girl is Shime. She has the golden dragon jutsu. And lastly, the boy is Jenakai. He has fire jutsu. They all abandoned our village during the war because they believed Gaara wasn't doing anything. They started their own village, stealing away other rogues from other villages. Our village hates them for convincing innoccent ninja to go bad against their home. Do you see Kinomari's arm?"I asked.

They all nodded.

"Once she is fully aware that she is gonna win, her tatoo glows bright red and her demonic form takes place. Once she is in her full mode, you can kiss yourself goodbye. The only people who actually beat her were me, Gaara, Kankuro, my uncle, and the Third Hokage."I finished explaining.

"Will my mind control jutsu work on her?"Ino stuttered.

"Only if you catch her off guard."I answered.

"I'm glad we know more about them now."Shikamaru said.

"Let the battles begin.."Saskue murmured as he activated his Sharingan.

"Okay, first up, Temari and Tayuya."The announcer shouted.

"Here we go."Tayuya smirked.

"Piece of cake."I smirked as I leaped down to the battle arena.

I turned around to my supporters.

"Yeah Temari! You got this! Believe it! No one can beat her! Yeah!"Naruto cheered.

Neji and Saskue nodded for support.

"Go get them girl!"Tenten, Ino, and Sakura cheered with Hinata smiling and waving.

"Good luck."Shikamaru smiled.

"Thanks."I walked up to Tayuya.

We exchanged smirks before the announcer spoke.

"Begin."

We stood their in silence.

"Oh come on! Show me what you got."Tayuya mocked.

"Once I open my fan fully, you've lost the match."I smirked.

She took a step back then grabbed her flute. She started playing softly, trying to put me in a trance.

"Is that all you got? WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!"I shouted as I swung my fan towards her.

Little cresent moon shaped knives flew out at her, causing her to be blown back into the wall.

"I have three moons. Once you see all three, its all over."I smirked.

"Oh yeah? SOUND STYLE- HARMONIC DEMON JUTSU!"She turned into her demon self as she played the flute.

"Temari watch out!"Shikamaru shouted.

"Ahh!"I fell onto the floor.

"I can't move! Where am I?"I asked.

I was surrounded by demons, kicking and punching me.

"Hahaha. You think you're so- what the?"Tayuya asked.

I popped up behind her and blew her into the wall.

She coughed up blood.

"You really think you could get me that easily?"I smirked.

"Woah, how did she do that?"Naruto asked Neji.

"When Tayuya was changing forms, she hid behind her fan and made a clone. Then she disappeared, leaving the clone to be caught, so she could sneak up behind Tayuya. She was right, Tayuya is done for."Neji explained

"WIND STYLE- SUMMONING JUTSU!"I shouted as I release Kamatari.

"Ahh!"Tayuya screamed in pain as she was thrown into the air and sliced up.

Slowly, she fell and landed on my fan.

"De ja vu huh Tenten?"I smirked as I tossed Tayuya into the wall.

"Winner is, Sabaku no Temari."The announcer said.

"We need to watch this girl,"One ninja said from the Sound Village.

"Indeed."Another ninja from the Water village agreed.

"Woo! Go Kazekage Sister! The Kazekage will be proud!"The Sand ninja's cheered.

"Hmph. Now that's how its done."I smirked as I walked back to my group.

"You-re so ruthless."Sakura stared at Tayuya with shock.

"Impressive."Saskue smirked.

"Nice."Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"Walk with me."I gestured to him.

He nodded and followed me while the group winked at him.

"Yeah troublesome?"He smirked.

"What's going on with you lately?"I asked.

"What are you-"

"Oh don't play dumb, kid with the 200 IQ."

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?

"I just don't.."

"First, you kiss me, then you're nice to me? No smart come backs?"

"I just think I like you.."

"What?"I asked shocked.

"I like you, a lot. Okay? There I said it."He put his hands in his pockets.

"Shika.."

"I just didn't like seeing you upset when you looked so beauti-"Before he could finish, I kissed him.

"No worries, okay?"I smiled a real smile.

He nodded while blushing like crazy.

"Let's go."I offered my hand.

He grabbed it and we walked back to the group to hear the next battle.

A/ N Here you go! Another chapter in record time! oh yeah! R and R!


	4. Chapter 4: Funny Circumstances

Chapter 4:

"Next battle.."The announcer said.

"Ah!"Ino squealed when she saw us walking back.

"Finally damn,"Sakura smirked.

"Can't friends hold hands? Why does it always have to be couples? Ugh"I complained.

"So you too aren't an item?"Tenten asked.

"No we are."I smirked.

"Ha, I win! Pay up!"Ino shouted at everyone.

"Grr."Neji, Saskue, and Kiba growled.

"Nara Shikamaru and ..."The announcer started.

"And!"I shouted from upstairs.

"Gaara? No is this right? You sure? He is not even-"the announcer froze as the door opened.

Gaara came in his travel robe with his sand.

"Gaara!"I smiled.

He looked up and smirked.

"Oh no. Um announcer, yeah let me 'talk' to you."I said as I leaped from the balcony.

"Shikamaru, you sure you wanna go against him when your now dating his beloved sister?"Naruto whispered.

"Oh now you whisper. And I don't know. I remember how Lee described it when we were facing the Sound Ninja and Gaara easily killed him."Shikamaru answered.

They looked at me who was shouting.

"Listen here Mr. Announcer! My younger brother is not going against the Nara, understand? Make my brother go against someone else,"I paused at looked up.

"Make him go against a ninja from the Mountain village. Their new right everyone?"I asked the other ninja.

They all nodded and agreed.

"Okay, its settled. You choose which ninja."I smirked as I walked to my brother.

"Your girlfriend is so different. Lucky."Saskue mumbled before Sakura tried to knock him out but missed.

"Hello."He smirked.

"What are you doing here?"I asked.

"Oh, just joining for one battle. And to see how you would handle a change in your mission."His smirk grew.

"Come here you little brat."I smiled as I hugged him.

"Now I'm going against..Kinomari."His head flexed a muscle.

Kinomari smirked as she licked her lips.

"Yuck! That girl is so gross!"Ino said with a disgusted face.

"Oh Mr. Kazekage! I'm here my love!"Kinomari joked.

"She actually likes Gaara?"Sakura asked while noticing Hinata's rage.

"Woah, Hinata calm down."Tenten comforted.

"That bitch is dead!"Hinata shouted while Neji held her.

"Damn,"Kiba smirked.

"Ready?"I asked.

"Don't you already know? Just remember, gather intel."Gaara smirked.

"Okay, since the Sand Kuniochi just got her way,"he looked at me.

"The battle is Gaara vs. Kinomari"

They both leaped down.

"Begin.."

X~X~X~X~X

"This is the longest battle I ever seen with Gaara."Shikamaru yawned.

"He isn't really trying. We have to observe his chakra and hers as well. Remember the mission,"Neji explained.

"W-well that s-stupid girl n-needs to l-lose already."Hinata mumbled.

"Her chakra level is dropping dramatically. Then it goes right back up."Saskue observed.

"And Gaara's didn't even move a centimeter."I noticed.

"Well he is the great Kazekage after all."Sakura smirked at me.

"No, usually he would move it to make his opponent think they won, but he must know about her little secret about the tattoo. That's why he is keeping it up."I explained.

"LIGHTNING STYLE- SUMMONING JUTSU!"Kinomari shouted.

Slowly, her hand turned red as red lightning shot out from her hand. Gaara looked and smirked.

"Ahh!"She ran and teleported behind Gaara.

"SAND STYLE- CRUSHING FIST!"Gaara grunted.

"No way! Not this!"I shouted.

"What? What is it,"Tenten asked.

"Anytime he does this, he wants to lose. He wants her to win so we can see her special move."I explained.

"But isn't he going to die?"Ino asked.

"Ino, stupid troublesome girl, Gaara won't die. He will just lose a lot of chakra at a quick pace. He is the Kazekage after all. But it won't work if she knows his plan."Shikamaru explained.

"Smart,"Saskue observed.

"Ugh."Gaara crushed himself.

"Ahh!"Kinomari shocked him.

"Finally Kinomari! Use it!"Shime shouted.

Kinomari smirked then ripped her arm netting. Her arm tattoo started glowing red.

"Hey that's en-"the announcer started but stopped.

"Mwahaha."Kinomari shouted as her body turned into her demon self.

Gaara got up slowly, smirking.

"What?"Kinomari asked.

"Gotcha. Look down."He smirked.

She looked down and she growled.

"SAND STORM!"Gaara crushed her.

"Ahh!"She wailed.

Every ninja in the stadium watched on their tip toes at the horrifying scene.

"Go Kazekage!"The Sand ninja cheered.

"Way to go, baby brother."I smirked.

"Did we get all the information for the Hokage?"Ino asked.

"Not yet. We need to learn about the other two."Neji said as they shot death glares at me.

"What are you looking at?"I shouted.

Gaara gave me a "Calm down" look.

Quickly, I calmed down.

Gaara opened up his sand storm as a limp Kinomari fell.

"Kinomari!"Shime jumped and ran to her partner.

"Ugh!"Kinomari coughed up blood and sand as she fell on the floor.

"Winner is, Gaara."The announcer stuttered.

Gaara smirked as he stood beside me. He winked at Shikamaru and I, then left.

"Well that's good."I said.

"What?"Sakura asked.

"He approves of the new couple."Tenten smirked.

"Yay!"Ino hugged me.

"No hugs before I smack you so hard, you will never wake up."I smirked.

She backed up at first, saw that I was joking, then hugged me tighter.

"Nice to have an older girl as a leader."Saskue said.

"Neji is older than us too."Tenten defended.

"Not the same age as Temari though."Neji comforted.

"What doesn't make sense is that the Hokage and Kazekage both knew that Temari knew the village."Shikamaru thought aloud.

"Oh my god! This isn't a real mission is it?"I shouted to the ninja of the Sand and Mountains.

"Finally you caught on!"Shime smiled.

"I, thought it would, take forever."Kinomari smirked as she caught her breath.

"They are so sneaky!"I shouted.

"What happened?"Tenten and Ino asked.

"Stupid baka's, this was only to set us up!"Shikamaru yelled as he rubbed his forhead in anger.

"Aww. It worked!"Sakura cheered.

"Let's go."Shikamaru said.

Everyone followed to the Hokage office.

X~X~X~X

A/N Cliffhanger! What happens next? Gasp! XD R and R


	5. Chapter 5: A Romance Unexpected

Chapter 5:

"Well of course this isn't a real mission!"The Hokage and Sensei laughed.

"Then why would you try to set us up!"I shouted.

"Temari, I already explained to you."Kurenai said softly.

I froze in place, remembering what she said.

_"It is true. Shikamaru is in love with you. Anytime you're here, he acts different. Less lazy more productive kind of different.."_

"Oh!" I smiled.

"See? Nothing bad right?"The Hokage asked.

"Nope."Shikamaru said holding out his hand.

"Not at all. I would have wanted just a little something more but this is good."I smirked.

"You're not all that either, Ms. Queen of the troublesomes."He smirked back.

"Now go."The Hokage ordered.

We walked out, the group leaving us alone.

"I always liked you. Even when we were little."I confessed.

He looked at me with the most heart warming gaze.

"I always loved you."He said blushing.

I smiled as I blushed.

"Love you too, Shika-kun."

He held my face and kissed me... Just like before..

End.

A/N I know! I didnt want it to end! It was soo good! Oh well! ;) Another story soon! TTYL ShikaTema Fans!


End file.
